After High School
by dominique.black.9469
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a seventeen year old senior student just finished her high school. During the after high school days, she doesn't have anything to do except for bumming around the house. Apparently after high school isn't much fun as she thought. She's bored to death, she's broke and she needs a job! Will she survive this new found freedom? DeiSaku/PeinSaku/SasoSaku/HidaSaku
1. School's Over!

**Hello amazing readers and writers. I'm back for another story. This story is mostly based on my life. So, I just hope you guys would enjoy reading this ^_^**

* * *

**After High School**

**6:00AM, Nov. 27****th**** 2013, Wednesday, Haruno Household, Sakura's room.**

**Sakura's POV **

"Sakura dear, wake up now," a soft feminine yet familiar voice whispered to my ears.

All of my nerves were twitching. My brain told me wake up but my body just won't do the same. I was too sleepy and tired even to react when the sunlight greeted my face.

I grunted and mumbled in my half-conscious state, "too bright."

"I'm going to wait for you downstairs. If you don't come down in 10 minutes, I'll drag you from the bed."

Then door slammed shut. The persona who owned the voice had just gone downstairs.

Argh! The damned sun is beginning to annoy me. It's blinding my eyes even in my sleep. That's it. I've had it. I forced myself to get up, and when my feet touched the floor, I started walking towards the window with my eyes closed. When I reached it, I shut the drapes close, preventing the sun from entering my room and disturbing my heavenly sleep.

"5 more minutes, Sakura!" the voice from earlier called out as I crawled myself back to bed.

I ignored it and slowly started to doze off.

Slowly drifting away.

Deeper into my slumber.

Then suddenly my iPhone rang.

Oh, the nerve of some people trying to separate me from my darling bed!

I reached the phone and quickly swiped the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" my voice was still shaky because of the sleepiness.

"Are you going to wake up or do you want me to drag you downstairs?"

The voice from earlier! Only this time she sounded serious. Then the call ended.

My eyes were alert after the call. I pushed myself up and rubbed my eyes. I lingered on the bed for a moment. That's when I remembered something.

Today was going to be my final paper on the passing exams. After this finished, I'm going to have my freedom; free from wearing school uniforms, getting myself into trouble against the school's rules, getting caught bringing my iPhone to school and so on. I smirked at the thought of it and started to stand. When my muscles and nerves were fully functioned, I rushed to the bathroom with a towel on my shoulders.

**7:00AM, Haruno Household, in the diner.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura came down 35 minutes later. She had her hair tied high up in a pony and side bangs that perfectly curved her cheeks, fully dressed in her school uniform. She put aside her bag as she sat down, scanning her breakfast that her mom had prepared earlier.

"Eat up, Sakura," her mom, who obviously was the persona of the voice earlier, said as she finished cleaning up the kitchen.

Sakura said nothing but to agree.

"Itadakimasu!" the pinkette said as she started to slice the pancakes.

Her mom sat down in the opposite seat from her.

"Today's your last paper, right?" her mom kindly asked.

"Yeah!" the pinkette replied, seemingly excited as she munched the pancakes. "And after that, I'm free!"

Her mom smiled. It was like yesterday that her pink haired daughter just entered for high school and then, in a blink of an eye, now she's already stepping into adulthood. _How fast the time flies_, her mom thought. She ran down her hand to Sakura's cheek, gently playing her daughter's pink locks.

"You know, you can't be an adult if you still can't tidy your own bed, princess," her mom joked, though it was true.

Annoying glint flashed on the pinkette's emerald eyes.

"Don't worry 'bout that," she said as she finished her pancakes. "Besides ―"

She went into the kitchen and she washed her plate. As she finished washing, she wiped her hands with a dry cloth near the counter.

"― Why bother on tidying up the bed when it's going to be messed up as you sleep on the end of the day?"

Her mom shook her head. _Stubborn as always_, her mom smirked.

"I'm going now, mom," Sakura said as she grabbed her bag and wore her shoes.

"Okay," her mom answered.

"See ya," the pinkette stepped out from the house and started walking.

"Sakura," her mom called.

Sakura stopped and turned her head slightly.

"Good luck. Do your best,"

The pink haired girl smirked.

"Hell yeah!"

**7:30AM, Konoha High School, Study Hall. **

Sakura arrived 15 minutes later in the school's study hall. The hall was full with senior students sitting in groups, discussing and chatting, each holding a History book on their hand – either a textbook or a reference book.

"Sakura-chan!" a hand waved towards the pinkette. "Over here! Over here!"

Sakura turned her head. _Naruto! _She smiled and waved back to him as she went her way to join him. Naruto was sitting in a large group with Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Ohaiyo, minna!" she greeted as she sat down with them.

"Ohaiyo," they greeted back.

Sakura unzipped her bag and pulled out a History reference book. They started their study group session soon after with Naruto having troubles on memorizing.

"Argh! I hate memorizing this things!" Naruto finally exploded.

Naruto went on ranting about it for 15 minutes, annoying everyone in the group who was trying to focus on it either.

"Naruto, instead of wasting your time ranting about it, why don't you just focus on trying to understand and memorize it?" Shikamaru finally talked. "There's 15 minutes left. Crap!"

"Yeah! I sure can't wait for this to finish!" Naruto exclaimed. "Soon after that, freeeeedom!" he pumped his fist high up.

Everyone including the other groups smiled. Obviously, Naruto's words had reached to them about freedom. Somehow Sakura felt sad. This was the last day she was going to spent her time with them in school and the last day she was going to wear the school uniform. After this finished, there's no more meeting them in this school wearing the same school uniform. She was about to step into adulthood.

The clock struck 8 o'clock. Bells finally rang and soon after that, the study hall started to empty. Everyone said their good lucks with each other as they went out.

As Sakura's group went out, Sakura caught a glimpse of a raven haired male in his own group. It was Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura's and Naruto's former best friend and a former student in Kakashi's homeroom.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

Sasuke stopped, so as the others. He looked at Sakura, "hn?"

"Good luck!" the pinkette said, alongside with Naruto.

Sasuke turned back and started walking, "hn, good luck to all of you, too." Then they disappeared from their sight.

"Sa, minna!" Naruto called out. "Let's do our best for this final paper!"

Everyone joined Naruto, pumping their fists high up to the sky.

"Ossu!"

**8:00AM, Konoha High School, Exam Hall. **

Everyone was in their seats right now, feeling some adrenalin rush in their veins. Papers were finally distributed to them and were remained untouched as the invigilator finished writing on the whiteboard.

History

8:05AM – 10:20AM

"Your paper will begin in five minutes. First of all, I would like all of you to check your exam papers. Should there be any errors on it, any missing page or would not, you must turn it back to me and take a new copy of it," the invigilator said, pointing to a pile of exam copies near him.

As everyone finished checking their own exam paper, the invigilator turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall. A minute before starting, he faced back the students in front of him.

"Best of luck to all of you," he started. "You may begin ― now!"

As if on cue, everyone gained their spirit to face the paper and began scribbling on it. Sakura was also one of them. She began writing all the points from what she had learnt and memorize before on a blank paper that was distributed to them earlier.

.

.

..

As time flies, Sakura had no troubles on answering the horrid questions on the paper. Naruto was surprisingly calm as he wrote down on the paper. The same goes to the others, they had no troubles on getting answers, though tense was starting to rise up.

15 minutes before time finished. Sakura was the first one to finish her papers. She glanced at her blond best friend, Ino, who was also looking at her. Ino was the second student next to her to finish the paper. Sakura wrote something on her extra paper and showed it Ino.

_FREEDOM! _

Ino read it and pumped her fist as a sign of agreement. She, too, was also excited for their newfound freedom. Sakura nodded back and glanced back at her paper, neatly put on the corner of her desk.

_This is it! _she thought to herself as she smiled. After this paper ended, high school was no more. She could feel her heart pumping faster. Her smile was wide. Oh, how she couldn't wait for this to end.

.

.

..

Time is ticking.

"You've got 5 more minutes," the invigilator told out.

Everything was looking tense right now, Naruto especially. Anxiety was rushing in their veins as the time slowly ticking. Sakura had finished re-checking her paper for the third time, confident with all the answers she wrote. She took a glance at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

_Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! _

_A little bit more, _she said to herself.

.

..

…

The bell rang, indicating that exam had finally ended.

Everyone rose from their seats and cheered happily as the invigilators picked up the exam papers.

"Woohooo!"

"Hoooray!"

"Finally!"

Though that, Naruto was the last one to finish answering the paper. As the invigilator from earlier picked up his paper, he left out a sigh of relief and leaned himself on his seat.

Sakura had joined up with Ino and the others. They went to Naruto's side.

"So, how was it, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Man, the ones who made the questions were really some cruel people," Naruto answered.

"You said it!" Kiba agreed.

"Nevertheless," Naruto stood up. "High school is finally over!"

"YEAH!"

**11:00AM, Konoha High School, Hatake Kakashi's homeroom. **

Kakashi's homeroom was full with his students, celebrating their newfound freedom. Every one of them each signing either a greeting or an autograph on their school shirts and taking pictures with each other as a preservation of their last high school memories.

"Settle down now," Kakashi trying to act coherent but 'epicly' failed.

So, he had no other choice but to sigh in defeat.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto called. "What are we going to do for our graduation?"

"Hm?"

"Oh yes, about that one," Sakura joined their conversation. "The other class wanted to do a barbeque party on the beach for their graduation celebration. How about our class, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well ―"

"I call for a graduation prom!" Ino recommended.

Surprisingly, most of them agreed to it.

"We could ask for a reservation on InoShikaCho's restaurant since it's Ino's, Shikamaru's and Chouji's dads who owned it," Tenten said.

Ino and Chouji agreed while Shikamaru sighed, "guess there's no choice then."

"So, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked for confirmation.

"Well then, I guess it's ―"

"So that settles it!" Naruto announced on behalf of Kakashi's unfinished words. "We are going to have a graduation prom!"

Everyone cheered, leaving Kakashi behind, dumbfounded.

"Before the reservation is settled, I want everyone to be alerted on their facebook. I will post on our wall's group about the prom update to everyone, okay?" Sakura told them.

"Okay!"

**11:45AM, Konoha High School, Front Gate. **

Kakashi's students were the first to reach the school's front gate, mischievously running and teasing with each other wearing their signature-stained uniform shirt. Kakashi followed behind them.

"Okay, everyone!" Ino called as she held out her camera. "Positions, please!"

As told, they set out their positions. Kakashi kept his distant from them, stating that he didn't want to interfere in their graduation snapshots.

"Kakashi-sensei, please take this photo for me?" Ino asked kindly in a girly girl kind of way, handing her camera.

"Sure," Kakashi answered, taking the camera from her.

Ino went to her way to stand between Sakura and Shikamaru, "ready!" she said as she placed both of her arms on Sakura's and Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Okay, everyone smile! 1, 2, 3!"

FLASH!

Ino went back to Kakashi and took her camera, "arigato Kakashi-sensei!"

"Now," Sakura finally talked, pulling Kakashi's hand towards the others. "We want you, Kakashi-sensei, to join us."

"E-eh? Then who's going to take the picture?" Kakashi hesitantly walked on as he was being pulled by his pink haired student.

"Don't worry about that, sensei!" Naruto said as he snatched Ino's camera from her hand and went on his way towards a new group of students that just got to the front gate.

"Oi, where are you taking my camera? Damn it, Naruto!" Ino yelled out loud.

Naruto came back after a minute or so with Sasuke following closely behind him.

"Problem's settled. Now, everyone, places!" Naruto announced as he went back to his position between Sai and Kakashi.

Kakashi was now in the middle of them, hugged tightly by his two beloved students, Naruto and Sakura. Sai was next to Naruto, flashing his most genuine smile (or not). Ino was next to Sakura, placing her right arm on the pinkette's shoulders while her left arm was on Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru, however, flashed his usual lazy look on his face.

"Aww, come on, Shikamaru," Ino teased him.

"What?" he sighed.

"Smile!"

Again, he sighed. But he had no choice and smiled on.

"1, 2 ―" Sasuke counted on, as the others in front of him started to pose.

"Everyone say 'Konoha Graduates'!" Naruto yelled as he waited for the flash.

"― 3,"

"KONOHA GRADUATES!"

FLASH!

.

.

..

"Sasuke, would you join us for a while?" Sakura hesitantly asked the young Uchiha.

"Hn?" he responded.

"Come on,"

Sakura rejoined Naruto who was teasing with Kakashi. Sasuke had no idea of what he's going to do with them right now. But, having the rest of his gang nowhere in sight, he had to go with flow. Sakura said something to Naruto and Kakashi that Sasuke couldn't hear from afar. Then, Sakura went her way to Ino. Sasuke saw she handed her camera to the blonde female. Now he knew why he had to join them. They were going to take pictures together. After all, he is a former of Kakashi's student not to mention a best friend to Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come here and join us," Naruto called.

"Hn," he replied and walked towards them.

Sakura rejoined them and had Ino to take the pictures of them.

"So, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled on.

Sakura was in between Naruto and Sasuke, standing in front of Kakashi. Though the three of them had grown a height that almost covered Kakashi's face, they had to bent down a bit so that Kakashi can be seen on the camera.

"1, 2 ―"

"Yell 'Kakashi's Best Students' after 3," Naruto told them hastily.

"― 3!"

"Kakashi's Best Students!"

FLASH!

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave your reviews! :***


	2. Loves to Linger, Hates to Wait

**This is the second chapter! Again, this story plot was mostly based on my life. Enjoy reading it! ^_^**

* * *

**After High School **

**9:15PM, Nov. 27****th**** 2013, Wednesday, Haruno Household, Sakura's room. **

Today had been a very fun day. Though, it was the last day that Sakura could meet her beloved friends at school, wearing the same school uniform. Everyone was happy that their high school moments had finally ended. They took their time taking pictures with each other, teasing with each other and loafing outside the school ground together, telling tales about their soon-to-be-future. Little that she know, the real shit had just begun.

The house was peaceful tonight. Sakura's mom had gotten home from work and now was watching television on the living room. Sakura had decided to spend her time in her room.

There she was, lying on her bed with her laptop in front of her face. She was busy scrolling down her facebook news feed. 'Freedom' apparently became the most popular topic on the news feed. Every time she refreshed her news feed, there's always the word 'freedom' coming out on their posts. Obviously everyone was happy that their high school moments had ended.

Then Sakura remembered something. Something was missing. Oh yes! Her iPhone 5 that had been taken away 2 months ago from the discipline teacher hadn't yet redeemed by her. She sighed. She recalled the moment when she had asked the discipline teacher to redeem back her smartphone.

**11:35AM, Nov. 27****th**** 2013, Wednesday, Konoha High School, Disciplinary Room. **

A knock on the door was heard. The pink haired girl took a peek inside the room. There were two teachers, one was not a discipline teacher. That was the man she despised the most. The two teachers looked at her.

"Excuse me," she started, her head still peaking in between the door and its frame. "May I speak with the discipline teacher for a moment?"

"Come in," the discipline teacher spoke.

Sakura hesitated for moment. She lingered for a second on thinking what she would say to him so that she could get back her beloved phone. Apparently the man who was despised by Sakura didn't like to wait when he said, "hurry up and get in!"

Sakura heard it and she gripped the knob tight as if she wanted to break off the door from its hinges. Annoyed by it, she muttered a silent curse as she entered the room. The two teachers were looking at her now, "well?"

"E-er, I just wanted to know if I could get back my phone," she stuttered.

The man that had no disciplinary position smirked sarcastically as Sakura finished her words, "'cause I just had finished taking the exams."

"How many times that your phone was taken by the school?" the discipline teacher asked.

"T-three, sir,"

Again, the other man smirked, "three? My my, if that's the case, then I guess you'll be getting back your phone right after you get your exam result. And that's going to be on ―" he paused as he looked in the calendar that was hanging on the wall. "― on the month of March. Plus, you need to discuss about that with the school's principal."

_March? Discuss with the principal? _she thought to herself, rather annoyed by it. Why on earth does she have to bring this up to the principal? It's not like the principal had to do with this. March? Why does it have to took that long to get back her phone? This is so not fair. She frowned.

"Oh, if it's going to be like that, so then, be it," Sakura said as she walked out the room. "Thank you for the information, sirs."

**9:25PM, Nov. 27****th**** 2013, Wednesday, Haruno Household, Sakura's room. **

She rolled on her back and grunted loudly as she curled in a ball. _This is sooo unfair! _she sighed to herself. She had nothing to do but to accept the fate that she will have to wait _that _long to get her phone back. Well, it's not like she didn't have any phone at all as a substitution. She still had her old iPhone 4 that had been bought by her mom for her sixteenth birthday. This will do, for now.

She rolled back to face her laptop. Then she saw her friend from the other class on the news feed. Like her, he too have had his phone taken away by the school. She decided to chat with him.

"**You**: Hey!

Ash: Hey!

**You**: I was just curious, did you get your phone back?

Ash: Um, nope. But I was planning to get it back sooner or later. Why? Did you get yours?

**You**: Nope. That annoying old man told me that I'm going to have my phone back on March and that I also have to discuss about it with the principal too.

Ash: Oh, if that's the case, I guess I have to meet the principal first, then I'll able to get my phone back. You wanna join me?

**You**: Great idea! Sure, I'll join you. Just give me a call on when you're going to meet her, okay?

Ash: Okay!"

That ended the chat. As of now, she had to wait impatiently for it. She logged off her account and shut down her laptop. She had put aside her laptop and grabbed her smartphone as she crawled back to her bed. She decided to text her best friend, Ino. But before she could type any letter on the screen, Ino's message came first.

"Ino-pig: Hey billboard brows goddess! Wanna have a girls-only hangout this Saturday?"

Sakura smiled widely as she read the text. Then another text came out from the same sender.

"Ino-pig: You, me, Tenten, and Hinata. So, what will it be?"

Sakura started to type on the screen for respond when the third text came out.

"Ino-pig: Reply to me ASAP!"

The pinkette sighed. Feeling annoyed by the multiple texts that Ino had sent her. This time, she hastily typed on the screen, hoping that Ino won't send any more texts to confuse herself.

**10:00PM, Nov. 27****th**** 2013, Wednesday, Yamanaka Household, Ino's room. **

Ino was lying on her back as she waited for her pink haired best friend to reply her text messages that she had sent earlier. Then her pillow vibrated. It was her phone that she hid inside her pillow. A text message just came from Sakura.

"Billboard Brows: Quit sending me multiple texts, Ino-pig! And yeah, I'll join you guys. This Saturday, right? Pick me up at 11 o'clock in the morning, kay? Now if you'll excuse me, I have an important date with my bed tonight. Good night!"

Ino chuckled. Now the thing is she had to confirm this news with the others. She put multiple numbers to send the text. As soon as she hit "send", the text was sent to Tenten and Hinata.

**10:10PM, Nov. 27****th**** 2013, Wednesday, Hyuuga Household, Hinata's room. **

Hinata was almost falling deep into her slumber when her message tone rang. She reached for her phone and swipped on the screen to open the text.

"Y. Ino: Hey, girls! Saturday is on! We'll meet up at the front door of the mall, okay? Good night, sleeping beauties!"

Hinata smiled coyly. She touched the screen to send Ino her respond. And as soon as she finished, she put back her phone where it belongs and started to doze off.

**10:10PM, Nov. 27****th**** 2013, Wednesday, Tenten's room. **

Tenten was still awake when she got a text from Ino. She was still busy cleaning her room from all the school's old paper works. She wouldn't need this now since high school finally ended.

"Ino: Hey, girls! Saturday is on! We'll meet up at the front door of the mall, okay? Good night, sleeping beauties!"

She smirked as she replied Ino's text. She sure was eager to hangout with them.

**10:13PM, Nov. 27****th**** 2013, Wednesday, Yamanaka Household, Ino's room. **

Her pillow vibrated viciously. She pulled out her phone and swipped the screen. Two text messages had been sent to her. It was from Hinata and Tenten.

"Hinata: Okay, can't wait for it. Good night, Ino.

Tenten: Alright! See you there, babe!"

**9:45AM, Nov. 29****th**** 2013, Friday, Haruno Household, Sakura's room. **

Yesterday passed rather fast as Sakura spent her whole day lazily bumming in front of the television and her laptop.

The sun finally rose and Sakura was still seen sleeping soundly, curled up in her blanket. The door opened abruptly, revealing a gorgeous dirty blonde haired woman who happened to be Sakura's mom. She walked towards the sleeping pinkette and started to wake her up.

"Wake up, Sakura," she purred to the pinkette's right ear.

Sakura didn't say anything but grunted loudly as she tossed herself to the right and continued her slumber. Her mom walked off to the door where the remote to the air-conditioner was hanging on the wall. She took the remote and switched off the air-con, earning another loud grunt from her daughter.

"Hurry and wake yourself up, Sakura. I'm leaving for work now," she said as she stepped out from the pinkette's room and went downstairs.

Sakura tossed and turned before she throws off her blanket from her feet and went to the bathroom drowsily to wash her face.

**9:50AM, Nov. 29****th**** 2013, Friday, Haruno Household, in the living room. **

The living room was a bit spacey now that Sakura's mom had tidied up earlier. She went on the kitchen to fetch her daughter's breakfast. Unknowingly to her, Sakura had come downstairs, still feeling a slight drowsiness of her lack of sleep. As soon as she reached the sofa on the living room, she throws herself to it in intention to continue her heavenly slumber that was just interrupted by her mom.

"Eh, you just woke up and you decided to continue your sleep on the sofa?" not realising that her mom had entered the living room.

"I'm still sleepy, mom," Sakura mumbled in her half-conscious state.

Her mom nudged Sakura's back to wake her, "come on, don't be a lazy bum."

The pinkette grunted and she slowly rise her body and leaned her back on the sofa. Her mom smiled as she stood up.

"I'll be going now, princess," as she grabbed her hand bag and car keys and moved to the door.

Sakura followed behind her, "bye mom."

"Take care of the house okay?" her mom ordered as she opened the door car.

"Yeah, okay," she replied. "Don't forget to buy me cookies or sweets." She waved good bye to her mom as the car moved towards the gate.

**10:00AM, Nov. 29****th**** 2013, Friday, Haruno Household, Sakura's room. **

Sakura went back to her room. She crawled back to her bed and she grabbed her phone to log in her facebook account. She was too lazy to take her laptop with her, so instead, she decided to online on her phone.

It was the same routine every time she logged in. She would scroll down, read any posts on the news feed, liked two or more posts or photos that were posted, refreshed and repeated the same thing every now and then. There wasn't any interesting topic going on in the news feed. She sighed. As she started to log out, a chat came out. It was sent via mobile from her friend, Ash.

"Ash: Hey, where are you? I'm at school right now.

**You**: I'm at home. What are you doing in the school?

Ash: I'm going to meet the principal about the phone. You wanna come here?

**You**: Of course I want! Is Miss Tsunade there? Oh crap, I haven't changed yet.

Ash: Yeah, she's here. But she's in a meeting right now and won't be out until this afternoon. Take your time. Besides, I just got here.

**You**: Oh, okay then. Meet you there. Just give me a call if Miss Tsunade had finished her meeting.

Ash: Okay!"

She logged out and she rushed to the bathroom. Why was she rushing? Cause she always took her time to prepare herself even for a simple occasion like today. Being punctual wasn't her best thing, anyway.

**12:15PM, Nov. 29****th**** 2013, Friday, Konoha High School, Principal's waiting area. **

Sakura came 2 hours later. _I'm late! Late! _She said to herself. Being punctual is so not her thing. Luckily the principal was still in her meeting. The pinkette beautiful emerald orbs began searching for her friend. _He's not here. Where could he possibly be right now? _She thought.

"Hey, Sakura!" a boyish friendly tone called out for her.

She turned to face the voice who called for her. It was an average boy wearing glasses with headphones on his neck. He was Ash.

"Ash!" she felt relieved. For a moment there, she thought that Ash had already went home cause tired of waiting for her.

"Man, look at the time," he gestured his watch. "You really took your sweet time there, Sakura," he chuckled.

Sakura chuckled awkwardly. Her cheeks blushed pink. Surely she was embarrassed by her late arrival. But that was completely normal as girls tend to arrive late because of the make-ups and cloths picking.

"So, is Miss Tsunade here yet?" she decided to change the topic.

Ash shook his head, "no, not yet," he sighed.

"Oh," she frowned.

"Come on,"

So they waited for Miss Tsunade. Sakura sighed as she sat down. True, being punctual wasn't her best thing. But put that aside, waiting for people was also not her best thing. She has a tendency to muttered silent curses if she had to wait for people. Oh, how she hate to be seen like a stupid person who waits for others.

.

.

.

Two hours later, the principal and the other committee finally came out from their meeting. At last, the moment of waiting had finally ended! Sakura gestured to Ash and both of them stood up to greet the beautiful mid 50's woman.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tsunade," they bow in reverence.

"And a very good afternoon to you both," she greeted back as she rushed into her office.

"E-er, Miss Tsunade," Ash started out. "Could we meet you for a while? We would like to discuss about something." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hm?" she responded. "I'm sorry but I have other meetings to attend."

Sakura and Ash were shocked. Tsunade glanced at her watch. It seems like she still has time to hear it out, though she seemed to be in a hurry.

"What is it then?"

"We wanted to ask for permission on getting our phone back," Sakura answered, unconfidently.

Tsunade laughed, "and why should you ask for that? I'm not the one who has the keys to it."

Both of them were dumbfounded.

**'What the heck? Then why did that annoying old man told me so? So, I wasted my time for nothing?' **her Inner Sakura had finally awaken.

But, luckily for them, the discipline teacher was there. Ash rushed to him and asked about the phone. Sakura eyed them for afar. After a while, Ash came back to her with a wide grin.

"So?" she asked, hoping to get back her phone.

"He finally granted the permission to give back our phone!"

"Finally!"

**4:15PM, Nov. 29****th**** 2013, Friday, Haruno Household, Sakura's room. **

After hours of waiting, she finally had her beloved iPhone 5 back.

She was now lying on her bed, updating her iPhone 5. Then a text message on her old iPhone came. Ino had texted her asking for confirmation for almost the third about tomorrow's occasion. She was really getting tired of it and for almost the third time, she sent her confirmation to Ino.

Tomorrow's going to be a blast! She can't wait for it.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. The first two chapters weren't really exciting. But don't worry, as this story progresses, there will excitement! Plus romance will started to bloom. Oh and did I mention that Sakura has a boyfriend? Yeah, she has one. But he has not yet exist in this first two chapters. Follow for the updates! **

**Thanks for reading and please leave your reviews! :***


End file.
